


reconciliation.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [48]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: A massive argument over his life choices meant that Ben stopped speaking to his family when he was twenty-three.or:  Ben is estranged from his family, but that all changes when Rey starts telling him about how she wishes she had her own.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	reconciliation.

**Author's Note:**

> day 48, drabble 48.
> 
> Prompt 048 - blood.

A massive argument over his life choices meant that Ben stopped speaking to his family when he was twenty-three. He didn't need them; he needed people that would support him. Eventually, he met Rey, and Rey was amazing. She often talked to him about how she wished she still had her parents, and eventually, it made Ben want to reconcile with his own. So, he did. Because of her, he'd regained his blood family, and he loved Rey more for that. He did what he wanted to after that, and when he asked the question, Rey smiled and said yes.


End file.
